


Won't Turn Back

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira looks back, and knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Turn Back

Bajor was peaceful. The very concept of that still weighted strangely within Kira's mind, but she knew the price that had been paid. Perhaps more than anyone alive, she knew that price.

She didn't like to reflect too much. But sitting her in the heat of the sun, the sea lapping quietly at the sea, she couldn't stop her mind from roving. Past opportunities, heartbreaks, and missed ships crowd in.

Her eyes look not at the sand, not at the waves, but at the rising sun, and knows she'd do it all over again, to have her home this quiet.


End file.
